1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for forming a glass product and the glass product produced thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a proposed glass-forming device such as one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-199537. The device disclosed therein is schematically shown in FIG. 10 of the appended drawings. The art disclosed therein employs inert gas to prevent oxidation of dies and/or glass.